Ravens and Robins
by Verde Aries
Summary: Raven's feelings are getting to hard for her to control. Robin's the cause. And what's wrong with Starfire? parings:Raven and Robin of course! ch:5 Author's note.
1. Raven's hero!

Hi all! Europa here! A Teen Titan love, humorish, and basically general too story for 'you'! The pairing/s*? Story revolves mostly around Raven and Robin `Cuz I love `em so much! (It's funny how they're both named after birds! Hence the name Ravens and Robins. ^_~*). Oddest but cutest couple! 

*Maybe another pairing, but I don't think I'm leaning towards another one. Hey, who knows though!? Not me! And it's my story, crazy huh? 

The Titans are all either 15 or 16(Ro-16,Cy-16,Ra-16,St-15,BB-15). Just in case you guys wanted to know(They're all in order too.). 

Anything is welcome in my reviews, especially good comments about my story/ies. Flames are welcome because I know they are people's opinion, but I can have an opinion too, and I just might give it out in my notes or review page. Like I said anything is welcome in my reviews, comments, questions, ideas, life stories.... O_O I'm just messing! 

I usually have notes up like these before and after the stories. I like talking to you guys! Don't feel like reading my writing though? I don't take it personally, just skip till you see my dividers-ex. ~*~*~*~*~..... or something that looks like that! Alrighty now, down to business.....

Disclaimer: I've seen this so many times and I know you guys have seen it too and it's the same damn story every time... I take it you guys and dolls know what I'm gonna say `cause I'm not even gonna say it........

Love!

~Europa

Ravens and Robins 

(PG-13 for language and maybe some other things I guess)

__

Ravens. Birds of mystery. 

Watching life slowly go by. 

They're just like nature's story tellers. 

Look at them in the eye, and they seem to have a story to tell. 

So brave......... sometimes it gets them killed for it. 

You can never tell when they're exited or scared. 

They're the outsiders..... almost like they have their own world. 

You don't know why, but, they're so beautiful....... 

elegant in the simplest ways. 

This was Raven, she usually had her hair in a low ponytail with two strands of hair coming down and framing her gorgeous face structure now. 

Her uniform was different now. She usually wore black boots with studs across the foot. No more spandex, black short shorts and a black tank top. She still had her cloak though.

Robin loved her ways. All of them. From the way she acts to the way she looks. She's smart, witty, beautiful, not just in her face either..... She was so damn mysterious, it makes Robin just want to know more and more. He could stand just being able to look at her and talk to her all the time. He needed to hold her and know if she loved him too.

It has been a year since she had joined the Teen Titans and her powers had gotten stronger, basically meaning she can keep her powers under control while expressing even more emotion than what she could express before. But, it still doesn't mean it won't get out of hand. Sooner or later, if she can't control a feeling she has, something's bound to smash, explode, or break.

When the Titans weren't doing anything, they'd just be in their regular clothes[tennies, baby t's, low-rise stretch jeans, etc.(girls) baggy jeans, t-shirts, etc.(boys)] Robin's mask would be off and his eyes, are so beautiful, light brown, makes girls melt every time they see 'em. 

"Raven, would you like to come to the, uh........." Raven lifted her head from her book and stared at the clueless but caring girl. Starfire was confused. The poor girl, she had a lot to learn.

"Yeah?" said Raven urging Star to go on.

"Bookstore Star." Robin finished her sentence. He looked at Star with a 'don't worry about it,' look on his face and then smiled to Raven. Of course, she smiled back. 

"Thank you for correcting me Robin." "Eh, don't mention it Star." 

"Well, you want to come with us Raven? I know you like bookstores. Starfire wants to know what it looks like. " Robin asked this time.

Ever since Raven had joined TT, she thought a lot about Robin, he was real handsome and was always so kind to everyone, he was like the most perfect guy a girl could have. He could make her feel better any time.....

"Well, uh, I guess I'll go. I'm about to finish this book anyway." She placed her book mark on her page and stood herself up. They were already at the door when Robin opened it for them.

"Ladies first!" Robin was so damn sweet too. Star stepped out first, thanked him, and didn't notice the smile they had given each other before going through the door. Both of them thought the smile was just a 'friend' smile though. 

"Cyborg and Beastboy are beating each other up on a video game. They said, 'No Way!'" Starfire said randomly. Like Cy and BBoy would want to go to a bookstore.

They reached Barnes and Nobel (I love that store!) and wondered about where to start.

"So Robin where are you gonna go first? Hold on, wait, lemme guess, -"

"The fiction section? How did you know?" Robin said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Whoa, sarcasm my thing! Anyway, I guess the books I'm looking for are in that section too." Raven said. 

"Alright, then let's go," Robin had a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. He was frozen on the spot, till he finally said something.

"Where's Starfire?" 

"Holy Shit! Did she say where she was going to go?" 

"I don't think so. We lost Star?" 

"Well, it's not like Barnes and Nobel is a big ass store anyway, just a lot of bookshelves."

"You're right let's look for her then." Robin and Raven both went looking in different directions. 

Raven found her first.

"Raven did you-?" Robin turned to what Raven was looking at. They were both wide-eyed and red as hell. 

Starfire was reading a book called "How to make love fun" in the adult section.

"Star? What are you doing?" Robin asked the curious girl. 

"The people in this book do funny things, look!" She turned the book around and showed them a picture of a man and a women doing a 'position'. People began to stare.

"Star, that's not a good book for you to read. Let's go find something else for you." Raven said as she took he hand and put her hood on at the same time.

People began to whisper and laugh. Neither wanted to show their face in their again. 

"I can't imagine what it'd be like if Cyborg and Beastboy were here." Raven said while running from the whole entire section for adults. 

"Yeah they'd be the ones laughing at us too!" They finally stopped. 

They reached the Teen section. "Raven, Robin, why can't I look at the people in that book?" 

"That book was uh..... it had uh....... things..... uh...... Robin? You know how to explain things better than I can." Raven couldn't break it to her.

"ME!?" He had no choice now, Star was looking at him straight in the eye. 

"Uh, hey Star, look! This is a really good book, why don't you take a look at it?" Robin sighed, he had just saved himself. They book was Harry Potter. 

Star looked at the picture in the front and was satisfied. They saw her look and took a deep breath. 

"This boy can fly too!" Star said in amazement.

"Yeah Star! I'm sure you'd like it has all sorts of magic and flying and stuff in there!" Raven said hoping to have the girl even more interested. 

Star awed at the book and finally opened it to the first page.

"Star, me and Raven are going to look at other books, alright? Stay here." 

She didn't even look up, she nodded and her hand made the 'go away' movement. Both were surprised but just shrugged it off. 

"I told you you were better at explaining stuff more than me." Raven said taking off her hood. Robin just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't explain anything I just showed her the book, I'm just a better life saver is all." 

"You're right. I'm just going to be on the other side of the shelf you're looking at k?"

"K." Robin began looking at books he found interesting.

But, he could still see Raven from in between the shelves, it felt like a damn movie. He could see Raven looking at her side of the selection. She was so damn hypnotizing. Raven finally noticed though, 

"Robin?" Raven talk to him through the shelf.

"Yeah?" Robin's came out of trance and tried his best not to blush. 

"What?" Raven tried her best to not smile.

"Nothing, I was just looking at a book, why?"

"Oh, I just- forget it." Raven grabbed a book called "Lovely Bones" she's heard good things about it, and it was wicked how it began.

Raven was flipping through the pages and all of the sudden Robin popped up in her head, she smiled to the thought.

After a while, Raven felt someone watching. Not Robin, it felt, different. She looked around for Robin and saw him looking at someone else. Another guy, staring right at Raven. The look on Robin's face was that of a watch dog, (like my doggie Smokey!) watching every move the guy made. 

She called Robin's name through the shelf. "Robin?" Raven couldn't take the tension anymore.

"That guy's got a major staring problem." Robin barley got the words out through his clenched teeth. 

"He does. What's he doing?" 

"He's hella checking you out, that's what. He's stuck." 

"Well, I don't think he'd try anything at least." Raven continued looking at the book, making it look like she hasn't even noticed him.

She looked up to see Robin's face and it looked pissed off as ever!

"Hey." Raven turned around. The guy.

She turned to looking at her book again. "Hey." Raven said.

The guy was definitely not bad looking but nothing compared to Robin.

'hmph, why won't you just go away?' Raven hoped.

"I couldn't help but notice how sexy you look....." The guy said a bit perversely. 

He was way too confident. Thinking he'd get Raven like that.

"Really?" Raven's sarcasm started to kick in. She rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't find Robin! He was so her ticket out of this mess! 

Raven just started to walk away, hopefully the guy would take damn obvious hint! 

"You're hot! How `bout me and you go somewhere else?"

He was following her! 

'Robin where are you?!'

"Listen boy, I don't want to be with you! Got it!" Raven is just about to blow him off if he doesn't leave anytime soon. Her temper was getting hotter by the second.

"Harsh! Come on, I know you want to..... lemme guess, you have a boyfriend?" They guy WAS stuck.

Like Raven is going to say no. (It's every girl's ticket out of a mess like this!)

"Ya! I DO!"

"Is he cuter than me? Come on, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." The guy wouldn't give up! She annoyingly turned around.

Raven's life was saved, just behind the guy was her knight in shinning armor!

Robin! All Raven did was look over the guy's shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Robin. Both same size and everything, like The Fight Club or something. Eyes lowered and fists clenched. The guy saw to this and stepped back with his hands in a "I don't want to fight you" position.

"Whatever man," the guy just walked by Raven, eyes still locked on, and left.

" Robin! You're the best! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Yeah, I know!" he said jokingly.

Just then Raven hugged him. He didn't even know what to say. Raven! Hugging him?! Robin wanted it to stay like that forever, same with Raven but she finally broke it off. Both stated to feel a little blush and nervousness. Raven acted casually though.

"I thought the guy was never going to fucking shut up! Where were you?" 

"I was walking around the book shelf and you guys weren't there."

"Oh, well, we better get to Star before that asshole gets to her."

"You're right. That guy was really starting to get on my nerves!" Robin said a little frustrated.

"Really?" 

"Really."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me....."

"I'll always be there for you." Robin couldn't help but letting her know that he cared so much.

Raven gave him a bashful smile and he did too.

Raven's blushing was out of control. Her feelings were getting stronger. She had to concentrate on keeping her powers under control. In her mind over and over again, 'Azeroth Metrion Zinthos' 

She was back in her safety zone. 

'I'll always be there.' those words kept coming in her mind though. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

'I'll always be there for you too.....'

%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\

Chapter one finished! I hope you guys like it and I hope that I don't take forever finishing my next one!!!!!!! Anyway, please, review my story and tell me what you thought! I want to be loved too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?

Remember, I take in any kind of reviews(but I like a nice one better.....)! 

Love me, and I love you

later!

~Europa ^_~


	2. Stronger for you

How are my favorite little reviewers doing? I have a lot of things to worry about. I know you guys do too, school is everyone's problem, how can all the authors freakin' get their stories done? It's crazy! I think you guys are a lot more devoted to your stories than me. 

I have a reputation for taking forever uploading my chapters and that's how I lose reviewers!!!!!!!!!! (-_-,) Please, have patience.....

I'm trying to commit myself to this story. I need a bit of encouragement though!!!!! That's where you guys come in...... please?

Okay so far, no flamers!!! Yay!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the greatest thing about fanfiction.net! Well, to me at least. 

Guess what people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to the .....................................

LINKIN PARK CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have tickets!!!! (1 actually) I'm going with a friend, let's see, it's Feb. 18 @ Arco Arena (Sacramento(where i live....)!!!! Gotta love the Kings baby!) Anyway, after the concert, I'll fill you guys in! ^_^* 

Alrighty, here it is! CHAPTER 2! Exciting or what people? I hope it's exciting..... k, here it is! 

Disclaimer: yeah.....

LOVE!

~Europa

';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.';`.

Ravens and Robins

PG-13

'Robin...... Do I..... love him? I can't. My powers..... but, Robin-' 

"Hey guys, how was your wierdo trip to the book store?" Beastboy said still playing Bloody Roar on the GC. 

"It was just fine! I have never seen so many books in this world! It was wonderful and I got this book, see?" 

Starfire stuck the book in Beastboy's face making him blinded by "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone."

"I CAN'T SEE!!!!!" 

"HA HA HA! WHO'S KICKING ASS NOW????" Cyborg laughed hysterically and kicking Yugo's butt with Gado. Cy's Gado won. 

"Winner!!!! Cyborg won! That's what you get BB!" 

"OH! I SEE HOW IT IS! YOU NEED SOMEONE TO STICK A BOOK IN MY FACE TO BEAT ME AT THIS GAME HUH?"

"And you didn't push start because......?" Raven said randomly sitting on the couch.

"Maybe, because I forgot! It's rematch time now, same place, same guys!" Beastboy hung his head with an eye twitching.

"BRING IT ON!"

"Anyway....." Robin said walking over to Raven and sitting next to her.

"Yeah," Raven smiled behind her new book. 

Starfire continued to talk to the fake listeners Cyborg and Beastboy.

"-He can fly and he can go to a school that teaches magic called Hogwarts, but it's funny because on my planet Hogwarts means fat blutoowt. So he-"

Cyborg and Beastboy were still playing the game. This time Beastboy was winning. Cyborg had a frown on face when he won.

"YEAH! I WON, FIVE TIMES IN A ROW! Excuse me Cyborg? Uh, who won and who didn't win? I WON, YOU LOST, IN YOUR FA-"

"'How to Make Love Fun,' because it was not good for me." Star finished saying.

Everyone turned to Starfire. Raven and Robin were the only ones not happy with her mentioning this.

"Star,- what were you reading? Hahahaha,- How to Make Love Fun? How come you didn't get it, hahahahaha!? Cyborg couldn't help getting into this either.

"Raven and Robin said it wasn't good for us."

Beastboy and Cyborg burst out laughing harder than ever before, crying and everything.

"It looked very interesting, really-"

They laughed even louder, pointing at Raven and Robin this time too.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later....." Robin stood up, sighed, and had an 'oh well' look on his face. His face held so much detail. Raven blushed wildly at the guys laughing at them, but for Robin too.

The vase broke. 

They stopped laughing finally, Robin stopped in his tracks, Starfire paid attention. They all turned to Raven.

"What? You guys made me do it and I couldn't help it."

'Opps. Stupid feelings, I can't do this.' 

"It's okay, no harm done, it's just a vase." Robin looked at her with his handsome eyes.

The feeling Raven got again. How can Robin just look and make her feel so nervous and so weak?

"Right. I'll be in the kitchen." Raven turned around and headed toward her destination.

"Hey Raven?" She turned around to the guys.

"We're sorry. We couldn't help it, ya know? We need the humor......" Cyborg said for the two of them. 

That was Cyborg and Beastboy, comedy was their medicine, their everything. They can turn anything into funny. 

"Don't worry about it, really." She gave them a quick smile and started walking again.

Raven headed to the kitchen as she had planned intentionally.

'I need to get stronger. My powers, they're getting out of control, because of my emotions. Because of Robin............ Robin.' 

She smiled at the thought of him. It felt so right just to be near him. At the same time though, it made her feel like she wasn't enough and can't handle him.

Her powers were getting the best of her finally, she has to get stronger if she wants to finally be able to express her feelings fully.

She closed her eyes to think of the outcome. 

'Why am I having these feelings now? I've gotten closer to him now, that's probably why. Will I really do this just for Robin though? What if he turns out to love someone else? I do love him though, right? I don't know if I really should, I-' 

"Raven?"

She opened her eyes to see Robin right in front of her face. Not only that, a couple of dishes floating around too.

"Uh....." She immediately started to take them in her hand and put them back in their original spot.

"Raven, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Robin asked her and put his hands on her shoulders.

She felt her face begin to flush. She felt the warmth that crept on her face.

"I'm fine, but..... my powers, they're not strong enough to control some of the feelings I am having." She looked down at her hands. 

"Well, what kind of feelings are you having? Raven?" He looked down at her with his eyes.

'I just want to faint right now.' 

Robin was wondering about her feelings. 

'What are they Raven? I just want to be with you. I don't know if I should tell her now. No, she has too many things going on in her mind right now. Not now.' 

"They're different, I can't explain them." Raven had just made that up.

'I'm sorry Robin, I need to be stronger. I'll become a walking train wreck if I can't control them, you give me these wonderful but dangerous feelings.....'

"Raven, don't forget that I will always be there for you. I want to help you Raven."

"You can't, I have to do myself, it'll take more meditating, more confidence, more training, and -"

"I can help you then."

"How?"

"The confidence. Everyone here believes in you, I especially believe in you. I know you can do it Raven........... if you need help in training, you know I have what you need too."

He still hasn't let go of her shoulders, it was making her nervous. Another feeling that made her powers like trying to catch a wild animal; uncontrollable, hard, and untamed.

'not for long I hope.....' 

Raven was around the boy she's crushing, it made her feel like she was on the spotlight. Cabinets were beginning to open. Robin saw this too, but had sort of a......happy feeling instead of a worrying one.

'I think I might be starting to catch on.....'

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,........................... I can't even be embarrassed without embarrassing myself even more. I am such an open book.'

It stopped again. He was bound to know that she had a crush on him, 

'Great, he probably knows already, I feel stupid.....'

"See what I mean?" Raven looked at him again.

"Raven, this is nothing, you've gotten a lot stronger the past months and I know you can get even stronger than this! Raven, I'm here for you, everyone is."

"Thanks Robin, I know I can trust you guys........." She gave him a quick smile.

"Whenever you need me, Raven." Robin gave her a loving smile. She returned it.

"How do you feel now that you know you've got great friends to be there for you?" Robin said to make her feel better.

"I all ready knew I had great friends by my side, I just needed someone else to tell me that."

"Me?" 

They still haven't taken their eyes off of each other.

"Yeah." Raven felt a lot better than before. 

"Alright then Raven, I'll see you later." 

"Sure."

Robin left to his room and Raven left to hers. She had already started meditating as soon as she entered. 

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos......" 

This time, the meditating went deeper. She went deeper into her mind, soul, and heart. Everything was blocked out. Quiet.

Her mind got stronger, her soul, felt new, and her heart, it had less of a burden to carry, knowing Robin understands her. Still, they aren't sharing anything. 

The process will be long and hard, but she can do it. 

It's not like she can meditate for an hour, and BOOM! she's stronger, it's got to be done in steps, or pieces.

.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'.;'

'I have to tell her sometime, I just don't know when, this is way too confusing. I don't know if now is a good time or later......... ughh..... when she's done meditating, I guess I'll tell Raven finally..... I think.......'

Robin was having a hard time figuring out when to tell Raven.

'Raven, she's the only one I feel this way for, she's the most dependable, beautiful, and greatest girl I have ever met....... I have to tell her, I've made up my mind, when she's done, I'll tell her how I feel..........'

Robin made up his mind and decided to surf the internet for a while. A site he especially loved was fanfiction.net.

'I wonder if anyone will ever write stories about the Teen Titans......' (^_^)

"He looked at stories and such but Raven, she was all over his mind..... Robin couldn't just stand being her 'friend,' he wanted to embrace her, kiss her, do everything a couple can do. 

Every time Robin would look at her, he seemed so tempted to just even hold her.

'Raven..... I need you..........' 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Happy (late) Valentines Day everyone!!!! Also, I know this is also late, but did anything weird happen to you guys on FRIDAY THE 13th?????????????

Me? Nothing happened, but still though. It's interesting to know what happened to other people(Did Jason stop by your house with his buddy machete?)! 

Anyway, I'm finishing up all of this while listening to Gorillaz. ^_^* Well peeps, I'll be writing the next chapter hopefully pretty soon. Keep me in mind, k? Don't forget that I'll be putting another chapter soon (I hope). And please, review my story! I want to know what you guys think of my Raven and Robin romance! Love lots! Don't forget me!!!!! 

Also, A GIGANTIC, HUMUNGOUS, HUG, to all of my wonderful, sweet, reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later and all my LOVE,

~Europa ^_~*

Ravens and Robins 2


	3. Best Friends and a 'secret'

Hey people! How have you guys been doing? Alright, alright, a lot of you reviewers have been giving me some pretty good ideas...... yeah, I think I'm really following you though Blizzard-Shadow-Venus. 

You guys can review your ideas or e-mail them to me, if you'd like. You guys are my inspiration, so, if I lose any of you, the more difficult it will be for me to continue......... O_O

Alright about Linkin Park? ^_^ I love them so damn much! I'll tell you guys about them later, also, No Doubt is coming to Sacramento with Blink

182! I think I might be going to that concert too!

Alright I see new reviewers! That's good! Keep 'em coming k?

+

++

+++

++

+

Disclamer: I wish.....

*

**

***

****LOVE! ~ Europa

***

**

*

Story time! Gather 'round children............^_^

Ravens and Robins

PG-13?

Raven was FINALLY done with her meditation, only a lot more to go. She headed downstairs to be within the comfort of her friends. Meh, she DID feel a little woozy though.............

'This is different.........' she thought as she saw herself leaning to the right a lot.

She reached the living room after what it felt like an eternity to reach. 

Starfire lifted her head to see her friend look a little..............................drifty. 

"Raven? Are you feeling alright?" Star rose from the couch.

"I'm alright Star, thanks though," Raven continued to walk.

Every time she felt like she was leaning to the right, she'd try to balance herself out. BUT, ended up leaning to left even more than the right.

This time, she fell. 

"Raven!" Star rushed over to her side and helped her up.

"Ughhh.......thanks Star, maybe I'm not so okay after all......"

Beast Boy and Cyborg just continued playing, but overheard Star and Raven.

"Hey Raven? Quit falling k?"

"Yeah," BB and Cy said.

"Oh, okay, that sounds like a good idea! I'll do that! Idiots!" Raven set herself on the couch with Star's help.

"Do you need me for anything Raven? I'll get you some medicine if you'd like?" Starfire kindly asked.

"No thanks, Star. I think it'll pass soon." Raven smiled at the caring girl.

"Hey Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"What?"

"Have you seen Robin around? Me and BB here need to settle a little score with him on Supper Smash Bros. Melee. You know, he thinks he's all that at this game." 

"Uh, I think he's in his room." Her head was really hurting now. Robin was everywhere in her mind at the moment.

Beast Boy stood up and left for Robin's room. 

'What's wrong with me? Am I trying too hard? Too many things on my mind? Okay, is it getting hotter in here?'

Raven's stomach was hurting too, her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw-up. 

"Star! Maybe you bring me some medicine now?" Star saw her friend bending over in pain and hurried to get the medicine.

Cyborg finally noticed her condition and pressed pause.

"Raven? You alright?"

"Peachy."

Raven stood up and ran for the bathroom but fell, and fainted.

Star came but knew she was too late.

"RAVEN? Raven!" Star called out hoping her friend would wake up. No luck.

Cyborg picked her up and set her on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's all ruckus, eh?" Beast Boy said but stopped knowing something happened.

Robin was with him and both ran to help with the problem.

"What happened to Raven?" Robin asked concernedly.

"We don't know. She just, fainted." Star answered.

"You think she has a fever or somethin'?" Beast Boy wondered.

Robin but a hand on her forehead (he's not wearing his uniform, so he's got no gloves.). 

"No, it's not a fever." Robin was clueless for a while, then.............. 

it clicked. Robin remembered about the whole 'meditation' thing. Last time Raven went through her 'process,' the dizziness and fainting happened, and a couple of dishes broke, but it wasn't everyday that it happened.

It was different this time. A lot of things like these are happening around him.... is she.......nervous? 

Robin smiled inside. 

'Raven. Does she like me too?'

"Guys, I think it's her meditating. Nothing to worry about really." Robin gave them an answer.

"That's good then. I think. It'll all be over soon then right?" Starfire asked concernedly. 

"Yeah, it's nothing serious?" Beast Boy asked too.

"Yeah, I don't think it's anything serious. I just don't know how soon it'll be over."

"What do ya mean?" Cyborg's turn to ask a question.

"Well, I think it gets harder for her to get stronger each time, so, this might take longer. Don't know though." 

Star showed a sign of relief. "Alright then, I'll take care of her for now, until she wakes up again." 

Starfire went to the kitchen and came back with a damp towel, sat down next to Raven, and took her book again. BB and Cy went back to playing their game.

"Star, thanks for helping out, I really appreciate it." Robin said.

Starfire finished placing the towel on her forehead. 

"Not a problem, anything for a friend. Besides, I think the guys want to settle a score on something with you."

"Yeah, well, when she wakes up, mind telling me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Star."

Star nodded and Robin went to the other couch, hoping Raven can recover soon, and started playing SSBM. Star continued reading Harry Potter and poor Raven still unconscious, but slowly recovering again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Starfire?" Raven opened her eyes lazily and sat up.

"Raven! Your awake!" Star stood up with joy.

Robin heard, quickly pushed pause and left to be by her side. BB and Cy were left and bit annoyed but pushed it aside knowing that their friend had just recovered.

"Raven!" Robin face lit up.

Raven smiled at how quickly Robin's reaction was.

"Hey. How long was I out for?" 

Cyborg looked at his watch and gave them the answer,

"For about twenty five minutes."

"Oh, well I feel better now. Probably happened 'cause of meditation." Raven stood up and let herself stretch.

"Probably." Robin stood too. 

Only about a foot away from each other. Raven, felt herself getting warm around the cheeks looking at him looking at her, but only let out a small smile to hide it.

'He is so damn fine........'

'She is so damn fine.......'

"Well, it is great that you are okay Raven. Would you like to come with me to the mall then?"

Starfire had the most caring smile. Raven couldn't say no.

"K." Raven and Star turned to Robin and the guys.

"We're gonna go to the mall, any of you guys wanna come?" Raven asked.

"Nah, I still have some ass to kick." Robin said confidently.

"You know what Robin? You talk a lot crap. Can you back up what you just said?" Beast Boy said with both eyebrows down.

"Yeah. Name your game!" Cy said with a grin

"Fine then! How 'bout-" 

"They get real competitive when it comes to games huh?"

"REAL competitive." Raven sweat dropped.

Both girls headed out the door.

"Later guys!"

"Later!"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Starfire and Raven headed to Claire's real quick. Star to the pinky stuff and Raven to the rocker stuff.

When they were done there, they headed to the food court to eat. Raven had Steak Escape and Starfire had the same. A number one combo( I love that!).

When they sat at their table, Star pulled something out of her Claire's bag. 

"So what did you get Star?"

"This." Starfire took out two rings. They had a hole in the shape of a heart and inside of the rings said, 'best' and 'friends.'

Star gave one to Raven, the one that said best.

"Oh, Star, how sweet! Thank you!" Raven tried it on, just her size.

"I thought you'd like it. When I first came to Earth, we weren't so close, but now, I consider me and you as best friends!" Star said as she put on hers.

"Thank you so much Star! I think we're best friends too. I'll never take it off."

"Me either." 

"That reminds me, I got you something too. Here." Raven pulled out two pairs of studded cuffs. One pair, pink, the other, black.

"This one yours" Raven handed her the pink ones.

Starfire's eyes lit up and gave a big 'aw.'

"Raven, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh well! You like?"

"I LOVE!"

"Thank you Raven. So............... we are best friends?"

"DUH!" Raven kept on eating, as did Starfire.

After they were done eating, they set out to Hot Topic, Forever 21, and American Eagle, etc.

They were at Sephora when Starfire brought up an interesting subject.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Robin likes you." Raven stopped in her tracks, raised an eyebrow, and turned around.

Star got her attention. 

"W-what?" 

"Yeah, he is always so worried about you. Then, I catch him looking at you like he has a crush on you." 

Raven felt a smile come up and a tingle too. Star kept looking at the lip glosses.

"Raven, what do you think of this one?" Star said as she held a shade. Raven looked up.

"Um, try this one." Raven handed her another shade.

"Oooh! Well, yeah, like I was saying, I just thought I' d let you know since you are my best friend."

"Yeah, we are. Has he, said anything about me?" Raven asked a little quietly.

Starfire looked up and saw the blush on Raven, and smiled.

"What?" Raven asked sort of startled.

"Do you like him?"

'Shit. She knows?'

"Raven it is okay, tell me." Star saw Raven with her eyes closed, that only meant one thing: She was concentrating on keeping her powers under control.

Star put down the lip gloss, grabbed Raven by the hand and took her outside before she could break something.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Raven opened her eyes. 

"Star. I'm going to tell you the honest truth. I think I do have a crush on Robin."

Starfire smiled, grabbed Raven, and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew it! I'm soo happy for you! You and Robin will make a great couple!"

"Star! I don't think he kno- actually, he probably does know. But, I can't go out with him right now." 

"Why not?" Starfire was confused. Wasn't this what she wanted?

"Because, my powers. I have to be able to control 'em first. If not, I'll blow something up. You saw what almost happened in there!" Raven sat down on a bench. Starfire sat right next to her.

"Well, uh, maybe, hmm....." Starfire was speechless

"Yeah....."

Really, Raven could see it now. Her and Robin about to kiss with something blowin up in their faces. Talk about a mood killer. Can that be anymore embarrassing?

Something clicked for Starfire too.

"Ah, that's why a lot more things broke this time around, huh? Partly because of Robin?" Starfire caught on.

Raven nodded. "Yup."

Starfire and Raven sat on the bench quietly and thought.

"Well then, all you have to do is keep meditating right, maybe train too?"

Star decided to help 'up' things a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I need help with it though....." Raven said remembering what Robin had told her, they can help her get stronger.

"Well, if you need help, you know I'll be there for you. That's what best friends do, be there for each other." Starfire showed her caring smile again.

"Your right. That's what best friends are for." Raven gave Star her smile. Raven took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"If you do need help, what would it be?" Star asked.

"Probably someone to confide in me, and training of course!" Raven leaned back into the bench.

"Perfect! Also, I promise not to tell ANYONE about you liking Robin if you don't want me to."

"Yeah, let's keep it between us k?"

"Of course!-" Starfire took a look at her watch. "Should we be heading back now? I think it's eight `o clock."

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for listening Star."

"Anytime." 

Raven and Starfire exchanged smiles and headed back to the tower with their shopping bags.

%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%

Yay! Chapter three done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself! Yeah, I love this pair, like some say, "Opposites Attract!" 

Linkin Park was so damn awesome! ALL OF THEM! Four bands! 1st up was Story of the Year, 2nd, Hoobastank, 3rd, P.O.D., and 4th, Linkin Park

( Love'em all! )! I love that concert!!! 

No Doubt's coming too (June, somethin')! ^.^ Am I dreaming.....................?

Alright, I can't wait mMYSELF to get the next chapter up! I hope it comes to my head soon. I don't know if it'll come easy though, I have a report and homework to do and a baby shower to plan....... all this and I'm only 14........... 'till MARCH 25 at least! That's right peeps!!!!! My birthday's commin' up!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yeah....................

I guess I can't brag about the school problem though 'cause I'm not the only one who goes to school............ Damn school, damn it to hell! Oh well...........

I'm such a whiner. 

Alright my lovelies, keep me in mind k? Best wishes and all my love,

~Europa ^_^


	4. Dazed and Confused

Yay! I uploaded! Thanks to Techna! Phew! I was shakin' in my seat! But yeah, I just thought that this chapter wasn't going too good and kinda put it aside.....Perdona me(forgive me)!! So here is numbah four! Finally, I know!

Jeez I take forever! But yeah, please review!

Disclaimer: Please. Don't make me say it! Its too painful.......grabs tissue

Grab some milk and cookies!

-

--

-

Ravens and Robins

-

--

-

PG-13?

-

--

-

Raven and Starfire came home to Titan's Tower. The tower where a group of super-powered teenagers live and work together to protect citizens and enforce justice. When the girls opened the door, they boys were in the exact same position as when they had left.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Raven said to the other Titan. Starfire let a small smile cross her face and yelled "WE ARE HOME!"

Beastboy didn't even look up, he was still to captivated by the little tiny dots on a screen that created 'entertainment.'

"Hey the chicks are back, 'bout freakin' time, what did you guys do? Buy the whole damn place?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but she was glad to be home. "Uh, yeah..........whatever......."

Robin on the other hand stared from out of the kitchen.

"So? Did you guys have fun?" Robin asked, looking toward Raven a teeny bit more.

Starfire saw top this and felt her heart slow its beat a bit.

"Yeah, we had a great time, right Star?" Raven actually almost enjoyed herself this time, and smiled at the Tamaran princess.

"Definetly! We bought wonderful things! But all of this walking made me a bit tired, if you guys don't mind, I'll go take a nap."

Raven and Robin smiled at Star and she headed upstairs.

Raven saw Star head upstairs and thought that Star was acting a bit more...... quiet.

"Hey Robin, I'm going to be in my room meditating, k?" Raven asked her leader.

"Sure. I'll be in the training room if you need me." Robin gave her a quick smile and began on his way.

Raven bit her bottom lip and blushed at the thought of Robin and herself being together.

Raven closed the door to her room and reached for the mirror resting on her desk. She lit incense and set herself on the carpeted floor. Raven had her mind set to make her powers stronger.

She slowly started to block everything out of her mind and found herslef once again in the most dangerous state of mind. The place where she had fought her father, Trigon, before. At anytime, 'that' side can take over if she wasn't prepared. The rest of her other selves were doing their own things right now.

Every time Raven let out an emotion a little bit more, a part of them would chip away from them. Like Joy for example. Raven is finally accepting her and becoming more of her everyday life. So when Raven would see her through the mirror, Joy would not be so......... Joy.

Raven saw this while meditating and thought 'Robin.' She let out a tiny smile.

-

--

- Meanwhile......

--

-

Starfire was still sitting by the edge of her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Robin.....why? No. I cannot be thinking like this!' Star winced sharply at the thought of herself acting in such a way. 'I can't!'

"Argghhh! What am I thinking? I should be happy for them! Its obvious to anyone that they like each other if they pay close attention." Starfire said to herself.

'I just can't believe I still love him........' Star fell back into her bed holding her heart.

Through all of the things she had seen, its true. No doubt about it. They cared for each other. Starfire began to close her eyes sharply and grit her teeth.

'I HATE THEM BOTH!' Star shot her eyes open and couldn't believe the thought that crossed her mind. 'No, what am I thinking?'

"I cannot do this to them. I am only saying this because I love Robin too........." Starfire began to have a battle in her head.

'Your feelings? Or theirs? Star, choose.' Tears fell from her glittering eyes. Knees held close to insure security. Her head resting on her pillow ached with pain. A quick look to the door to make sure no one would walk in with herself looking the way she does.

"I am not the kind to push other people's feelings aside."

'Yes, but when did someone hurt you this bad?'

'What? No, I'm just.....'

'Alone? Jealous? Thought you could have Robin?' That last thought, pained her more so.

"Shut up!" She screamed into her pillow. 'Shut up! I just thought... he felt the same way...'

More tears trailed down her cheeks.

'I am jealous, but there is no reason for me to hate them.'

"They really are the best friends I could ever have. They really care about me." She said, comforting herself and stared out of her window.

'I'm just lonely, that's all...' She sat up in her bed, still confused with herself.

Still trying to let go of Robin and her better self trying to win the battle going on inside of her mind.

Everytime she would answer one of her questions, a new one would arise.

'I just have to stop! They like each other!'

"What else is there to say?" Star stood up and walked over to her mirror.

Staring back at her was her teary-eyed self. She couldn't believe at the way she had just acted.

'I should be happy for them, they will make a great couple!' Starfire dried off her tears and gave herself a smile, though her heart was still heavy.

Robin was still training. Punching, kicking and smashing the robots with ease, he decided to take a break. Still, in his mind, Raven.

Just then, BB and Cy came through the door. Robin turned toward his friends.

"Aren't you guys fried yet with all of those video games?" Robin smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I just stopped because Cy was starting to bore me." Beast Boy sais with his arms crossed looking at Cyborg.

"Right, you only stopped because I was winning too much." The half robot, half guy shot back.

They both glared at each other.

"Alright, alright forget it, so what do you guys want to do know?" Robin asked.

"I dunno, want to pick up some chicks?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not now." Robin answered quickly. BB and Cy gave him 'the look.'

"Since when?" Cy was pretty shocked.

"I don't know, just not now, I guess."

"Is it because of Star? Come on, guy talk, we know you like her, just admit it." Both Cy and BB looked at Robin with smirks.

"I think you guys have the wrong idea. I don't like her that way," Robin said looking at the floor. "we're just friends."

"Excuse me? Okay, situation time. If we were all fighting some super bad guy and us four, meaning me Cy, Star and Raven were, like, hanging from molten lava, who's name would you scream out first?"

Robin rolled his eyes, great they're going to bring things like that up. At one point, Robin did have feelings for Star, but it just didn't........ end up like that. Robin realized as soon as Raven had joined (or started, whichever you prefer) that there was this thing he had for her. Something, Star just didn't have. Though she is a great girl, he just didn't like her in that way.

"Exactly, 'STARFIRE!' that only happened like uh-hundred times!" Cy added.

"No, really. Its not what you guys think ok? Starfire just isn't my type." Robin said looking at his bros.

Cy and BB looked at him confused.

"Not your type? Hmm.....okay, then who is?" BB asked.

'Great, do I tell them? Shit this sucks ass........ what do I do!?' Robin thought furiously.

"Hmm...... well buddy boy? Or are you too shy?" BB mocked him and both him and Cy started to laugh.

"Well what about you? Don't you like Raven? Or is it Terra? And Cy, you like Jinx, don't you, or 'Honey Bee' was it?" Damn, Robin didn't think about that. What if BB likes Raven?

Both Cy and BB were blushing and felt akward.

"Well? You wanted guy talk, tell me who you guys like. Beast Boy?"

"Umm........ It was kinda confusing at first, but I guess, I don't know......" he said looking at the floor. "Mphmea?" he said that so quietly, they couldn't even hear him.

"What was that?"Cy asked with a grin.

'What harm could it do? Telling them I like Terra?' BB thought.

He took a deep breath and said it. "Terra." Cy and Robin looked at him wide-eyed and then went back to their normal selves.

"Actually, that was kind of obvious I guess." Cy added making BB blush.

"Yeah kinda." 'Phew. I thought he was going to say Raven.' Robin sighed with relief.

"What!? Whatever man! What about you CY? Considering both your crushes are kinda or are villains!" BB asked.

"Hehehe......well, uh, yeah, about that........ I dunno, they're both pretty cool, I guess....." Cy said bashfully.

Robin sat down on the weight lifting bench.

"What are you doing man? Think you can get off that easily? You still haven't answered us!" Cy told him.

"Yeah, we know you have someone in mind, to make out with and stuff and touch, and– "

"Whoa. BB. We get it." Cy stopped him before he got to details.

Robin didn't know whether to tell the or not, how would they react knowing that the person he liked was one of their teammates? What if they told?

"Uh..........." Robin didn't know what to say.

"Hello? We told you! Its not like we'll tell or something!" BB said.

'Maybe I should tell them.... I don't know.....'

"I, uh........ like...........uh............" Robin was having a hard time letting it out.

"Come on, just say it!" Cy said anticipating.

"Uh................

Bam! Before you know it, The chapter is over! Oh no!

I got stuck. I really did. I was writing this, and now, I don't know if I should have Robin tell them or not. Chrimony! Sorry that I took soooooo friggin' long on this chapter! Everyone thank Techna and her awesome 'convincing' skills. I'm just playing, this chapter is dedicated to her.

I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, I beg of you, Review or evil vampire piggies will come to your house! (Okay, not really, but, you know what I mean!)

Invader Zim rocks.

LOVE!

Europa

Long live Raven and Robin! How much more in common can their names be?


End file.
